Queen Miranda
| actor= Sara Ramirez }} Miranda is the current queen of Enchancia, through her marriage to King Roland II. She is the mother of , and the stepmother of the twins and . History Early life Miranda Cordova was born in Galdiz, and married Birk Balthazar from Freezenberg. Together, they moved to Enchancia and had one daughter, Sofia. At some point Birk was no longer present. Miranda and Sofia lived in the village of Dunwiddie in Enchancia, where Miranda worked as a shoe maker. One day, she was called on by King Roland II. It was love at first sight, and they soon married. Present Miranda and Sofia then moved into the castle, and lived with Roland and his children, James and Amber. , season 0, episode 0. Appearances * * Sofia the First ** 101. "Just One of the Princes" ** 102. "The Big Sleepover" ** 103. "Let the Good Times Troll" ** 104. "Cedric's Apprentice" ** 105. "A Royal Mess" ** 106. "The Shy Princess" ** 109. "Baileywick's Day Off" ** 110. "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" ** 114. "The Amulet of Avalor" ** 115. "The Buttercups" ** 117. "The Amulet and the Anthem" ** 118. "Tea For Too Many" ** 119. "Princess Butterfly" ** 120. "Great Aunt-Venture" ** 121. "The Baker King" ** 122. ** 123. "Holiday in Enchancia" ** 124. "Four's a Crowd" ** 201. "The Enchanted Feast" ** 202. ** 203. "The Flying Crown" ** 204. "Mom's the Word" ** 206. "Enchanted Science Fair" ** 207. "King for a Day" ** 208. "When You Wish Upon a Well" ** 209. "Gizmo Gwen" ** 211. "Ghostly Gala" ** 215. "The Emerald Key" ** 217. "The Curse of Princess Ivy" ** 218. "Baileywhoops" ** 219. "The Leafsong Festival" ** 221. "Winter's Gift" ** 223. "Clover Time" ** 224. "A Tale of Two Teams" ** 225. "The Littlest Princess" ** 227. "Buttercup Amber" ** 228. "Carol of the Arrow" ** 229. "Sidekick Clio" (no lines) ** 230. "Lord of the Rink" (no lines) ** 301. "New Genie on the Block" ** 302. "Cool Hand Fluke" ** 304. "Dads and Daughters Day" ** 306. "The Fliegel Has Landed" ** 307. "Cedric Be Good" (stained glass painting) ** 311. "The Princess Ballet" (no lines) ** 313. "Stormy Lani" ** 320. "Best in Air Show" ** 321. "Her Royal Spyness" ** Crossover movie: Elena and the Secret of Avalor (flashback) ** 327. "Camp Wilderwood" ** 328. "Royal Vacation" ** 330. "The Princess Prodigy" ** 401. "Day of the Sorcerers" ** 402. "The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Torch" ** 403. "The Crown of Blossoms" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Birthday Wish" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Pirated Away" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "A Royal Wedding" (no lines) ** 420. "Return to Merroway Cove" (no lines) ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Elf Situation" (stained glass painting) ** 427. "Forever Royal" Total appearances: 62. Notes/trivia * Miranda is in her early 30s.Gerber, Craig (May 13, 2015). "Miranda's age". Twitter. May 29, 2018. * Galdiz is inspired by Spain. References Category:Characters Category:House of Winslow Category:Parents